


Legend in the Making

by ambivaliart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: AU of an AU, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Magic, Mystery, Shenanigans, Timeline Shenanigans, Video Game Mechanics, a chapter for every link!, for the readers :D, heroes of the four sword but like only a little bit, legend and fable are siblings, lots of character intro and interspection, magic items, some darker themes/mentions but that's pretty light and also spoilers, tags update per chapter, wind swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivaliart/pseuds/ambivaliart
Summary: Sometimes heroes fight through their stories, they become household names, they get to return to a nice life in a peaceful world which they've saved. Sometimes the Goddesses are not so kind.In which the Heroes brought together by fate learn bit by bit about their friend, discovering the pieces which make a legend complete. But something is different about this Legend of theirs...(Or: what if one thing was different in Legend's adventures?)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 232





	1. Prologue

Birds sang and squirrels chattered between the branches of the dense forest. One well-kept, rarely trodden path cut its way through the vibrant trees, scuffed ground well-lit by warm rays of sun. A guiding line to one's destination.

Not far from this almost-road laid a clearing with lush grass and a few daring flowers. At its center stood an ominous dark circle, looming almost like a tempting doorway into unknown futures. And before it paced a figure, tossing concerned glances towards the magic-rich center every few seconds.

"Oh, Link," the figure muttered, disrupting the relative peace and quiet of the woods. "Link, Link, Link, what are you going to do? The Princess is kind enough to give you a mission to investigate a disturbance in one of her apparently prophetic dreams because she noticed your growing restlessness, and I have the audacity to come all the way out here with just a bag full of items and no ideas as to what I'm going to even _do_ about the situation—" 

The figure stopped pacing and sighed, looking into the strange dark vortex with crossed arms and an apprehensive look on his face. "Dark magic, clearly, but I'm nowhere near strong enough to recognize its type, well, beyond the minimum obvious of transportation and certainly not enough to know where to begin closing it and—" he cut himself off, groaned, and smacked himself on the sides of his face. "Quit _rambling_ , Link, you know better. Stoic up and find a solution!" 

The figure leaned forward with a newly serious expression on his face and traced his hand over the surface of the magic and the designs along the edge. 

"Good _grief_ , just hurry up and go through the damn portal already," a voice groaned from behind him as he felt a push to his back. The figure whipped around quickly, but only caught a glimpse of black before his eyes closed instinctually, overwhelmed by the dark magic as he passed through the vortex and began falling.

He couldn't stop the yell of surprise from escaping his throat at both the sudden freefall and the just as sudden impact with hard dirt after barely any time. He took a moment to regain his breath and shook his head to clear the faint ringing at the back of his hearing, eventually opening his eyes and squinting at the clear, open blue sky above him. The definitely-not-tree-covered sky above him.

His fuzzy hearing finally recovered enough to catch the tail end of someone to his right saying "—eight, and I do believe that's nine." A face lined by golden hair drifted into his field of vision, a probably-amused smile in place. "Hey there, kid, you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to "Legend in the Making" a longstanding project of mine!
> 
> First thought up and outlined December of 2019, livewritten on the LU Discord in March of 2020, now edited and uploaded for your reading!
> 
> This is what I like to call an "AU-lite" or "canon-pliable". Just one little change, how shall it affect the world? That sort of thing. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what said twist is as we go along :)


	2. Warriors

Link, now Warriors, had been having a swell time. It was a couple years after the War of Time had concluded, and Lana had called him and explained the strange imbalance in the timeline she was sensing. Not two seconds after she finished a dark portal of some sort opened up a foot above the ground and dumped a couple kids with blue shirts and swords into his world, before disappearing without so much as a by-your-leave. 

Would he prefer a peaceful Hyrule and a chance to work on the more domestic parts of the country instead of having a giant standing army using up a huge part of their workforce? Of course. But there was a certain excitement and fulfillment that came from the battlefield, a rush of purpose and belonging that Warriors had yet to find elsewhere. So he would admit to having been probably a bit more gung-ho about the new adventure than he should have been. 

He and the two kids, the newly-dubbed Wind and Wild—because he knew how confusing even a couple "Link"s could get—got to know each other while figuring out the situation to the best of their ability, all while trying to find a new portal.

Once they did—or rather, _Wind_ did by tripping on a rock and into a hole with no features but the dark portal all three recognized from the last time—they were swept off into world after world, collecting quite the colorful cast of heroes and putting their apparent worlds into some sort of organization. 

It was certainly interesting.

They had found themselves in Four's Hyrule, still sitting around a doused fire pit despite the sun nearing noon. They were trying to put the "timeline" (it didn't seem to be much of a line) in order, to know how many more heroes they would be finding.

"Okay, okay," Warriors said, raising his voice above the noise from the most recent point of contention. "So, let's consolidate what we know. Sky," he pointed at a poorly-done drawing in the dirt, "definitely comes first. What with the whole 'forging the master sword' and it sounds like other things. Something _very strange_ happens with Time," his pointing stick moved to another circle on the ground, one surrounded by dirt which had clearly been drawn and redrawn many times.

"Something weird is an understatement, but I wish I could give you anything more than a vague extrapolation," Time replied, sitting back on his log and shrugging remorsefully.

"That's fine, I really don't care at this point. It's _wack_ ," Warriors emphasized, whacking the picture with his stick, "but I really just want to know how much more we have to go. But we _also_ know," he drew a line separating one circle from the rest, "that Hyrule is completely separate from us for no good reason. He has stories of heroes. A hero?" He looked to Hyrule who gave a sheepish nod. " _A_ hero in his history. And then _all of this_ —" he drew a big circle around all his writings and drew an arrow to another point, "goes to Wild. Somehow. Despite having previous been at least two separate paths." 

Wild scratched his head and nodded, looking contemplative. "We definitely have records of both the uh. Flood?" 

"The Great Flood," Wind confirmed, leaning over to look closer at the sketches. "And Warriors, you fucking suck at drawing."

Warriors made an offended noise but was cut off by Wild continuing. "Yeah, Zelda's definitely talked about both the Great Flood and the War on Twilight or whatever. She talks about a lot of stuff, I can't remember everything." He hummed and tapped a few things on his device, the thing he called a "Sheikah Slate". It fascinated Warriors, but that was a problem for another time. "If I'm not off base, it _seems_ like there are eight heroes on record."

"Plus you?"

"Plus me, yeah. So nine total." Wild shrugged and clipped the slate at his side. "Like I said, we really should ask Zelda. Or—hold on, Sky, didn't you say the sword talked to you? Does it know things?"

Sky blinked and shifted in place. "She's quiet these days. Won't say specifics, but—" he looked at the Master Sword sheathed on his lap and ran a hand along it. "...It seems... like she agrees."

"Wonderful! Two half sources, so I'm going to hope that makes a whole." Warriors stood and dusted his hands off. 

A few feet above them, a familiar dark portal swirled into existence and they all sent a collective glance up while Warriors continued. 

"We have a collective goal of finding how to finish this situation we're in, yeah? We're looking for nine—" a figure in a mix of red and blue and blonde and black fell out of the portal with a yell and hit the ground with a thump "—and we're close. So far we've collected eight, and I do believe that's nine." 

The figure blinked his eyes open and squinted up at the sky, taking a deep breath to regain himself. Warriors glanced at the others before putting a light, reassuring grin on his face and stepping over to enter the kid's field of vision. "Hey there, kid, you alright?" He asked.

The kid grunted and made a face as he pushed himself up to a more sitting position. Warriors grabbed his shoulder and assisted him as the rest of the group animated once again and started clustering close and talking over each other.

"All of you, quiet, give them space!" Time commanded, cutting through the sounds with a hand tugging back on Wild's cloak. They all quieted for a second and begrudgingly shifted away, with the exception of Hyrule and Warriors who stayed by the boy's side. 

"Hey there, easy now," Warriors reassured in an attempt to ease the carefully guarded and tense posture of the lad, taking the chance to look over their new member. A blue cap, a red tunic, blonde hair with a streak of pink in it and feathered boots, all brought together by a long blue and black striped scarf. 

"Who are you?" The kid demanded, tone sharp and guarded. "All of you?"

"Link!" Wind very helpfully responded from their side, to the group's collective groans and chuckles. Warriors noticed the kid shift and take a sharp breath, before forcing his shoulders down. 

"Lies," he snapped, pushing away from Warriors who kept a firm but gentle grip on his arm.

"That was indelicate, I'm sorry. But it is true. We're all heroes named Link, from throughout the ages of Hyrule," he explained.

The kid locked eyes with him and seemed to be searching for something. Warriors kept eye contact, and eventually their new arrival looked away and surveyed the rest of the group. 

"Heroes from across time, huh...?" He mused aloud, glancing from person to person. 

"Indeed," Sky replied, stepping forward and holding out the Master Sword. "The goddess Hylia has called us here together for some final duty we could not complete on our own, I know this to be true."

The kid's eyes fell on the sword and grew wide, standing to get a better look and be on more equal footing. "You're saying... so you need a Hero from my time, huh...?" He wondered, tearing his gaze away and sighing. "The will of the Goddess? Not much I can say..."

"We do need you," Warriors affirmed, hand squeezing the kid's shoulder. "I'm certain of it. There's not much more obvious proof than that portal you came through."

"You think the... Goddess Hylia is using _dark magic_ portals?" He asked, incredulously. "Those aren't divine in nature."

Hyrule chuckled from the kid's other side. "Well, at least _someone_ has some clue of what's going on now. We just spent five hours trying to get a timeline we've spent plenty of time on before into order."

The kid turned a flabbergasted look to Hyrule. "Five _hours_...?"

"Yeah," he replied, "and it's about to get a few more I'd bet. Here, let's sit down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I really enjoyed when making this work, and it'll become more obvious as more chapters are posted, is how the different Links think of Legend! With a different perspective from every chapter, it's really fun getting a bit of a look into each of their characters and the different things they take notice of about Legend. For instance, how Warriors calls him "kid", because what with his more leadership-based role in the military of his Hyrule, that's his default.
> 
> See Legend's design for this story here: <https://www.instagram.com/p/B99za8QJrPP/?igshid=1wdcgrlpx79cj>


	3. Hyrule

The first thing Hyrule noticed about their... "new arrival" was how similar they were to him.

Well, similar was a strong word for it. But the way they would constantly move their gaze from person to person, the way they kept shifting to try and have everyone within their line of sight, the way they were tense and ready to dart away from Warriors' grip... it was definitely the same sort of reaction he would have had in that situation.

(Or at least, that's what he thought. It had become rather obvious over the past few weeks, meeting and living alongside the other heroes, that Hyrule wasn't the best at picking up on the others' social intricacies.)

He guided the newcomer over to an empty space on a log, Warriors making to sit on the other side of them. Hyrule sent a warning look over them and discreetly shook his head, to which Warriors blinked and moved to sit a log away, next to Twilight. Hyrule himself sat about half a foot away from the new Link, using his own magical signature to prod at the other, the way the old mages had taught him. A useful technique to determine the magical capacity of friend or foe.

And they were _covered_ in arcane energy. It was a different type of magic than he had ever seen before, but it was all throughout the person. He backed off from the energy before it was too intrusive of a search, before it ran a risk of being noticed, but it was definitely strange. Especially given how intrinsically non magical the rest of the group was.

"So..." the new Link started as the rest of them made their way to sitting, "a bunch of... heroes called Link?"

"Indeed," Time replied, quickly picking up the obvious hook. "We were all brought together through the same means you were, the dark portal."

"Which you thought was Hylia's doing."

"Who else would have the power to warp time and space like that?"

The newcomer sighed, a flash of steel coming into their eyes as their tone sharpened. "Plenty of mages. Heck, even a devoted bird. The means exist."

"You have experience with this, then?" Time asked, patient. "That will come in handy. In any case, for ease of reference we've been calling each other by our hero titles. I'm the Hero of Time, so you can call me Time. That's Warriors, Hyrule, Wind, Wild, Sky, Four, and Twilight." He paused for a second, allowing the new Link to process. "Do you have a title?"

Hyrule noticed that the other's eyes widened slightly at Time's introduction, but quickly schooled themselves back into a stoic look. It seemed this person didn't like to reveal much of their true self.

"I have... a few," the newcomer replied, glancing off to the side and adjusting their scarf. "Nothing that particularly sticks out, I'd say... although I do think I've read about you?"

"Really?" Time replied. "That's convenient to know, we'll have to try and figure out where you sit in the timeline later."

"In any case," Twilight broke in from the side, "is there maybe anything you've done recently? A highlight from your adventure? Perhaps one of us has heard of you."

"I mean..." the newest Link looked down at the ends of his scarf for a moment, thinking. "One of my more recent journeys took me to a place called Lorule. I doubt any of you'd have heard of it though."

There was a moment of discussion between the Links, most of them with thoughtful but confused expressions. 

"Lorule? Is that, like, an underground Hyrule?" Wind asked, grinning. 

"Not quite," Warriors replied, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "It's more like another world, from what I could gather. I've heard of it, but I'm a rather special circumstance. It's not part of my history."

Hyrule sat, wracking his head. He'd definitely heard that word before...

"Oh!!" He exclaimed suddenly, standing and turning to the newcomer, drawing the attention of the group. "Wait you—have you been somewhere called Labrynna, too?! And uh, Goddess, what was its name... Koholint, I think?"

The new Link jerked back from the sudden volume, eyes wide. "Uh, y-yeah?" He responded, almost questioning his own answer. "Among other places. Why, how do you know...?"

"How _couldn't_ I? You're the Hero of _Legend_! I grew up on stories of your adventures!!" Hyrule explained, excitedly, eyes big and full of awe before switching to a quieter, more reverent voice. "You're... you inspired me to set out on my own journey in the first place."

"That's—" the newcomer had an uneasy look on their face. "Hero of Legend, that is one title. But you... really?"

Hyrule nodded, eyes still big and adoring, as Time stood. "Legend, then?" He asked, extending a hand to the newcomer with a smile. "It's a pleasure to welcome you to the group."

The newly-dubbed Legend took one last glance toward Hyrule before taking Time's hand. "...Likewise."


	4. Wild

The next week or so focused around bringing Legend into the group and learning more about the newest hero.

The first thing Wild noticed was that he didn't carry a sword at the ready like the rest of them. Which, mood. Swords were overrated, in his very professional opinion. 

The second thing he noticed was how Legend handled his environment. Without an immediate upfront attack option, he was always positioning himself in cracks and next to walls. Defensively. The skittishness was similar to Hyrule's, and somewhat Wild's own. Mood.

And the third thing was how uncomfortable Legend clearly was being around a huge group of people at all times. The _biggest_ mood. He kept being surprised when someone addressed him, and though a more abrasive side of himself would flare up in defense, it clearly wasn't his usual temperament.

So Wild promised to himself that he would get closer to their newest member. 

Unfortunately for his plans, the group soon entered a rather comical chase with a suspicious black octorok. They followed the beast through portal after portal, all day long, until it finally gave them the slip. Jumping into a portal that closed behind it, it left the group of heroes behind. Wild fell to the ground after a final lunge to catch the monster and groaned, remaining face first in the dirt. Around him, the other heroes similarly groaned and panted, all sitting (generally with much more grace than his method). Legend and Sky, particularly, were breathing very heavily to regain their breath.

"Uggggggh," Wild whined, turning over onto his back and staring at the twilit purple sky. "Stupid octorok... where did we even end up?"

"I think... this is my Hyrule," Twilight heaved, also laying upon the ground. "We're pretty far from... any towns, though. Probably should just... camp here."

There was a collective sound of agreement from the group, and a couple of the less-winded members began to get up and start marking a fire pit and rolling out sleeping bags. 

Wild groaned as he realized the prospect of making dinner fell on him again. Stupid other heroes, not even knowing how to feed themselves. How did they even get away with that? He huffed and brought his slate up above him, lazily tapping ingredients and bringing them out into the real world.

He looked over to the side where he saw Legend picking himself off the ground and approaching him. "Mm?" Wild inquired, throwing an arm over his eyes to push back a sudden headache.

"Um. I was wondering, well, if you'd like..." Legend trailed off while trying to get his thoughts in order. "Do you want me to make dinner tonight?"

" _What_?" Wild responded, incredulous, opening his eyes to stare at Legend.

"You were in the middle of watch when the attack started. I figured you're probably the most tired out of all of us, so—"

"Hold on hold on," Wild exclaimed, pushing himself up to sitting. "You can _cook_?!"

"Um," Legend replied, confused, "yeah?"

"Why didn't you _say_ anything before?!" Wild stood. Legend took a step back. The rest of the Links looked over at them. 

"It... never came up? I assumed you liked doing it, that's why you cook every night, right?" Legend asked.

"Wait, Legend can _cook_?" Four repeated. 

" _Yes_? Why are you all—"

" _None of these dolts can_ ," Wild replied, grabbing Legend by the shoulders. "Not a single one! Hyrule burned _water_ when he tried!"

"That's not— what? How do you all survive?" Legend asked, pulling away from Wild and turning a dumbfounded gaze to the rest.

"I have a wife," Time shrugged and the rest followed suit, saying something about their family or close friends helping. 

"That's not— I— _shinpaida_ ," Legend stammered, squinting at them. "Yes. I can cook. I'll get started right away... can I use your ingredients, though?" 

"Of course," Wild replied, gesturing to the items already on the ground and practically shoving the sheikah slate into the other's grasp. "Use whatever you need!"

Legend nodded and scratched his head as he turned to the fire, scrolling through the slate and muttering under his breath. Wild chuckled to himself. What would you know?

* * *

> _Darkness._
> 
> _He was surrounded by darkness._
> 
> _"He"?_
> 
> _Was this awareness?_
> 
> _There was something warm nudging him._
> 
> _He was tired._
> 
> _Leave him alone._
> 
> _He turned away._
> 
> _Settled back into the cozy emptiness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta have a bit of fun before anything else--and hey, surely a Hero as decorated and practical as Legend would know how to cook! Right? It may not be quite what Wild meant about bonding, but oh well!
> 
> I definitely see Wild as one of the more casual of the group--not that some of the others aren't, but he just comes off as more Gen Z than the others! And it's so fun to write the more dramatic/emotional characters, you'll see that again with Wind later.
> 
> Thank you for reading--and for all your support!!


	5. Sky

Sky was probably one of the more patient of the group.

Having been raised in a world where even the wrong breeze had the ability to knock both you and your life partner into an almost certain death, the children of Skyloft were quickly taught the value of waiting and trusting that the right time would come. 

So when Legend joined their group and presented what seemed a host of contradictions, Sky was content to sit back and wait for the right wind to come along.

* * *

They were traveling through Time's Gerudo Valley when Legend slowed, squinting into the distance. The rest of the Links hadn't noticed, preoccupied in their own conversations—mostly complaining about the desert they were in. Sky slowed slightly to stay closer to Legend, noting how the other hero seemed uneasy. He was glancing toward the leading members of the group, looking for all the world like one of the younger knights at the Academy who had an answer but was scared to be wrong.

"Hey, Legend," Sky called softly, gaining the boy's attention. "Is something the—"

He was cut off as a myriad of things clicked into place all at once. Legend ducked forward, eyes wide, and in an instant fired three arrows into an Aeralfos which dove behind him with a squawk. (Where had that bow even come from?) The rest of the party immediately turned and drew their weapons at the sound of battle, watching as a flock of other birds descended from the skies and circled them, some dropping monster passengers to the ground to join the fray.

"Target the ground foes first!" Time commanded over the instant chaos, adding direction to the chaos as he immediately swung into the swaths of enemies before him. Sky nodded as he unsheathed the Master Sword and began pushing into the mass alongside the others.

Not far from Sky, Legend had swapped his bow for a hookshot and pulled himself out of the thick of the fight to a more surveying position. 

It always astounded Sky the ease with which Legend went from item to item, utilizing the variety of magical conduits as a core to his fighting instead of the rest of the group's focus on swordplay. He caught a glimpse of gold from Legend's area before the ground itself shifted as a wall of sand rose and disrupted an entire line of enemies.

"These tactics and numbers," Warriors shouted over the sounds of battle, "they're from my Hyrule! We need to find their commanding officer if we want to make any real dent!"

"The one I shot!" Legend replied, starting to run to a new position. "It had a different marking! Look for the injured one!" He pulled out his bow again as the sand began to collapse back into place, shooting off the immediate enemies before training his eyes to the aerial forces.

Sky frowned and turned his attention back to the immediate threats—he wouldn't be able to find such a minute target. At the very least he could focus on this for now.

After a few moments, Twilight, a bird-like mask on his face and bow in hand, called out: "There!" A cry echoed from above as the original Aeralfos was struck and staggered a bit in the air. Sky looked up to see Legend's triple arrows soar above and strike true, knocking the enemy even closer down. Maybe even close enough that Sky could…

There was a yell from his right, and Sky snapped his gaze over in time to see Legend be knocked to the ground, bow flying in one direction and item pouch in the other. His eyes were wide as he rolled out of the way of a Moblin's swing at him, hurriedly pushing himself to his feet and ducking another swing.

There was hardly a question. "Legend!" Sky shouted over the frantic battle, gathering a brief look of attention. He tossed the Master Sword over to the other and then readied his whip. 

The sword stuck into the sand a few yards from Legend, who dashed forward and pulled it. He took a few steps back from the enemies before he struck out at them, the holy blade glinting in the sunlight. Satisfied, Sky turned and rushed toward the Aeralfos, whipping out as soon as he was in range and anchoring it to the earth.

It was short work for Twilight to dash in and finish the bird off and they whirled to be back-to-back, lashing out at the enemies surrounding them. The attacking force quickly began to dwindle, and they had a moment of reprieve before moving back out to assist the rest of their members. 

As Sky moved toward the mess of monsters surrounding Legend, he caught glimpses of the other's bladework through the mob. It was... unpolished. He knew how to move the blade to make contact with the enemies, but that really was the deepest it seemed. Honestly, even a second-year knight-in-training knew how to handle their equipment better than that, knew how to control their swings to their reach.

What was the saying? _Jack of all trades, master of none_? Sky supposed this was the tradeoff for Legend's unparalleled skills and experience with his items.

It only took maybe five more minutes for the group to finish off all the monsters, eventually able to take a moment and catch their breath and assess any injuries. 

Time scanned for any obvious ones before looking into the valley. "There's a nook not far from here where we can camp and recover. Let's move there." 

Most of the group grumbled but agreed, following Time after collecting their things. 

Legend retrieved his bow and pouch, before walking over to Sky and returning the Master Sword to him. "Thanks."

"Of course," Sky replied with a smile, sheathing her and making after Time. Legend hesitated a second before following behind.

* * *

It was a short enough walk to find the enclave Time had mentioned, and even shorter to set up camp. They all had their place in the routine. 

Sky couldn't help considering the new information about Legend as he helped clear the area of debris. An enigma, certainly. An adventurer who wasn't used to wielding a blade? Especially with the multitude of adventures Hyrule had alluded to—it just didn't seem likely. He couldn't argue with the evidence, though. 

Sky's gaze flitted over to where Legend was bringing the fire to life with a quick spark of magic. Full of contradictions, indeed... but patience was a virtue in which Sky was well trained.

Later that night he sat, the low crackling of a fire and the light of twinkling stars outside Sky's only company on watch. There was a sound of shifting sand behind him, and he turned to see Legend pulling his pack towards him and rifling through it. 

He looked up for a second and their eyes met, Legend looking startled for a second before taking a breath and pulling it into determination. Sky tilted his head slightly as an invitation and Legend stood and gently stepped his way closer to the fire. 

"What's up?" Sky asked, softly, so as to not wake the rest of the heroes.

"You said you grew up in a Soldier Academy or something, yeah?" Legend asked.

"The Knight Academy of Skyloft, yes," Sky affirmed. "Why?"

"You— could you—" Legend started, looking frustrated with himself for a second. "I never. Learned. How to use a sword. And it's pretty clearly... my weakness."

"Maybe," Sky conceded, "but surely your immense proficiency with your magic items makes up—"

"Not always," Legend insisted, cutting Sky off. He grabbed his arm and looked off to the side. "I know you saw me earlier. When I got separated from them. You passed the sword and it was _passable_ , but—" he sighed and met Sky's eyes. There was a clear vulnerability, a clear concern in them. "Would you teach me? How to fight."

Sky furrowed his brows and sighed. "Wouldn't it be better to ask the Captain? He certainly has more experience."

"I'm not looking for that," Legend insisted, "he's all— all flash, and efficiency, and turning his _self_ into a weapon. I just," he took a breath to steady himself, "I just want to know more than "stick pointy end in enemy". You're way more down-to-earth about it. And, uh, besides..." his voice got much quieter. "Warriors might... make fun of me for it."

Sky raised an eyebrow and let out a quiet laugh. "He wouldn't, I'm sure. But, alright, the basics? I can certainly teach you that." He stood and dusted himself off, turning to the other. "I assume you have a sword of your own?"

Legend nodded and pulled out a silver blade with fine craftsmanship and a delicate yet simple design engraved. "It was a gift from Her—from the Princess. Since the Master Sword had to be returned..."

Sky took it and looked it over. "Has it ever been used?"

"Yes!" Legend replied, defensively. "....some. A couple times."

"Alright, alright," Sky replied, returning the blade. "Get into a ready stance."

Legend did so, and Sky moved forward to begin adjusting the other's stance. "Oh," Sky noted, "you're right-handed?" 

"Yeah...?"

Sky smiled. "I am too, most of us aren't, though." He made a few final adjustments and nodded. "That will make it so you're less liable to get pushed around when your sword is hit. Commit it to muscle memory, practice stepping in and out of it." He stepped back and allowed the other to practice some. Legend's movements weren't entirely foreign to the concept, but they certainly needed practice. "May I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"How did you never get comfortable with the sword?" Sky questioned, figuring this would be his best opportunity.

There was a moment of silence as Legend continued practicing, and Sky almost thought he was just going to ignore the question. 

"...it reminds me of someone I used to know," Legend eventually replied, ducking his face and refusing to look at Sky.

"...I see. I'm sorry." Sky responded. An answer that gave way to more questions, but this clearly wasn't the time. Perhaps later, perhaps never. He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sky!! He's a lot like me, trying to read into things.
> 
> Shoutout to game mechanics--the item pouches and quick swap from ALBW are what I'm imagining lets Legend do the near-instant item switching that Sky mentions! Also, if there's one qualm I have with most fics it's that they rely to heavily on the base sword for combat. I know I am always swapping from item to item--long range is invaluable.
> 
> Illustration for this chapter [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-DBnysJzF5/?igshid=cbyvgqvhrpsd)! Feat. the sand rod!


	6. Four

_Ugh, portals,_ was Four's first thought.

_A new place, maybe?_ was second, and Four quickly clamped down on that conversation before it could become full-blown. He didn't need an entire inner dialogue on top of his spinning head.

He let his slight nausea settle before opening his eyes to see... a nondescript forest. Joy.

_Might be a problem, this could be anyone's world,_ someone mused, and Four almost nodded before he realized that someone was _Green_ and he quickly put on a poker face and sent a wave of displeasure to his parts. They were being very uppity and separate recently.

The other Links were also getting up and looking around, taking inventory and checking their surroundings. 

"Anyone recognize.... trees?" Wild asked, and there was a group chuckle in response. 

"This is... my time," Legend responded, closing his eyes and just standing there for a second before reanimating and going to pull something out of his bag.

"Really?" Hyrule asked, eagerly. He was always a little star struck when anything to do with Legend came up.

"How can you tell?" Time questioned instead, frowning. 

"It _feels_ like it," Legend replied as though that were a real answer, pulling out a scroll of paper and unfurling what turned out to be a map.

"Your Hyrule and you can't even recognize the way out?" Warriors teased, leaning over his shoulder to look down at the paper as well.

"I'm just... double checking," Legend replied, squinting down at it before quickly rolling it back up. "Figured you'd appreciate it."

"Back off, Captain," Sky called from his side of the clearing. "So, which way?"

"To the Castle," Legend replied, beginning to lead them through the trees. "The village isn't far, so we can stop there afterwards if you all need..."

"It's about time we ended up in your Hyrule," Four mentioned, jogging to catch up closer to Legend. "It's odd we weren't able to until now."

Legend glanced over and Four could've sworn he saw a hint of trepidation. He blinked and it was gone, though, leaving him wondering how much the other was hiding. (As though he had much room to talk.)

"Hyrule is nice," Legend conceded, "but... it's been good, exploring all of your homes."

"The way you talk, it's like a huge weight is lifted not being around your home," Warriors noted, joining them near the front. "What, are you king or something? You don't exactly seem like someone who'd have such a burden as your tone implies."

Legend grimaced and turned away from Warriors. "No, just... I'm the Hero." He replied with a finality and weight to his words that made Four wonder. Wonder how much of a face the other put on to show the public. Wonder how much of that face he put on around the Links. 

Wonder how much Legend's face was like his own.

The group made its way out of the forest and towards Hyrule castle, Legend leading the way. 

Not too long after arriving in the sunlight, Wind called out from behind. "Hey, Legend! Since we're in your Hyrule, how about you regale us with some stories!"

"What? No," Legend called back.

"Come on!! Tell us something about your adventures!" Wind insisted.

" _No_."

"He doesn't have to," Twilight reprimanded the younger gently, who skipped away from him.

"But there's gotta be _something_ you can! Come on, it doesn't even have to be that exciting or specific!"

Legend frowned and looked back at Wind. "Really? _Fine_." Wind cheered. "Something about Hyrule... ah, yes." He stopped walking for a second to look Wind very seriously in the eye. Wind grinned in anticipation.

"In Hyrule.... there are trees," Legend finished, turning back to keep walking. Four started laughing as he followed and noted Legend's light smirk.

Behind them, Wind yelled in indignation. "Hey, that's!! That doesn't count! We already _saw_ that, you can't just—!"

The rest of the group was also laughing at this point, and Legend shrugged. "Look, I don't know what to tell you. You're the one who said it didn't have to be specific, buddy."

"That was..." _a little mean, clever, disappointing, well executed_ , "a good loophole," Four congratulated, pulling his selves together again. 

Legend shrugged, still looking satisfied with himself, but glancing at Four curiously and sobering a little. The group made their way the rest of the way to the castle.

* * *

"It's quite pristine," Twilight noted, glancing at the white stone of the walls and the few guards training in the courtyard, who looked up in surprise when they entered but relaxed once seeing Legend at the helm.

"After what happened, they don't like the walls dirty," Legend explained. They looked at him for more explanation, but he just walked further into the castle, leading them to the throne room.

A figure sat on the throne who Four could only assume was Legend's Princess Zelda. She was currently in conversation with the chancellor, but looked up at the movement of the group—her eyes got wide as she stood, quickly running down the steps and meeting Legend in a hug.

"Oh Link, you're back!" She laughed, stepping back but keeping a hold on his hands, looking him up and down and then casting her gaze out across the rest of the group. "Chancellor, go ahead and prepare rooms for our guests. Warn the servants as well, to be prepared," she called back before turning back to Legend. "Since I know you don't really have room and board."

"Thanks," Legend responded, a smile on his face. He was tense, though, Four noticed, and the smile was more plastered on for politeness than anything. Zelda certainly seemed happy to see him, didn't he feel the same?

"So, who are all of them? Where have you _been_ , Brother?" She asked, and there was a moment of stock silence before the group responded in a flurry of noise.

"Hold up, _what_? I was _kidding_ when I asked if you were king!" Warriors shouted.

" _Quiet!_ " Time commanded, and they all did so. "You're all being ridiculous."

Legend pulled his hands away from Zelda and shrugged. "It's a bit of a story."

"I'm sure," she responded, glancing across the group again and thinking. "I'm sure a group of heroes is tired, though. Questions can wait until tomorrow."

"How did you know we were..?" Twilight wondered.

She laughed softly. "As Oracle of Light, surely it's my job to recognize such people? Besides, one of you holds the Master Sword."

"The guest rooms aren't far, I'll show you to them," Legend interjected. Four noticed him glance at Zelda with masked apprehension; she just met his eyes with a smile and nod, seemingly not noticing.

"I'll clear my schedule for tomorrow, something tells me it'll be a busy day," she replied, turning back to the others. "Dinner should be served within a couple hours. Please feel free to use any places in the castle—washrooms, training hall, whatever you need. Link can direct you, or any of the servants and guards as well."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness," Warriors said, bowing.

Legend gave a curt nod. "At dinner then, Princess." 

"It's _Zelda_ , Link, how many times have I told you?" She reprimanded with a chuckle. 

He shrugged and turned, gesturing the rest of the group to follow him and he strode down the hall, scarf waving behind him as he walked. There was a moment of blessed silence before—

"Seriously, you're a _prince_???" Wind asked, bouncing forward.

" _No_ ," Legend replied, shoulders tensing.

"Dude, she definitely called you "brother"," Warriors pointed out. "If you're that closely related, you definitely count as royalty. Even if you're not in the succession order."

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Wild mentioned from the side. "It's cool!"

"I'm _not_. I don't have any duties or anything, there's just a piece of paper that—" he took a breath to steady himself. "I'm a bit busy with— with all this Hero business."

_Such vehement protests,_ Vio noted. _I wonder—_

_Maybe he likes traveling a lot?_ Red mused. _Maybe he's worried about getting stuck if he recognizes his birth..._

_But his Zelda—_ Blue started, but Four had slowed and made his way to the back of the group where he could focus better and control his pieces. They didn't need a split here. They couldn't _afford_ a split here.

"Anyway, these are the rooms," Legend commanded over the others' talking, gesturing. "Take whatever ones you like, I don't care. There are people in the castle you can ask if you need anything."

"Thank you, Legend," Time replied, motioning for the others to make their way to a room. "Set yourselves up, rest, wash. Be ready for mealtime."

They nodded and began picking out rooms. Four made his way to one of the further ones, rubbing his head to ground his pieces.

Legend caught his arm before he could enter, though, and he looked over questioningly. "I, uh, actually... was wondering if you'd— if you'd accompany me for a bit."

Four didn't want to. They wanted to go lay down in their room and put themselves back together. But he put that aside and smiled. "Sure! What's up?"

"I want to take you somewhere," Legend replied, taking a few steps down the hall, then continuing once he saw Four following. 

They walked in silence for a while, Legend leading and Four trying to get a read on what Legend needed. Between reining in his parts, of course.

Eventually they ended up in what seemed to be an underground part, and Legend opened up a stone door, entering. Four followed, curious, and looked around at what was a mostly bare stone room, though with a couple magic runes and sigils drawn onto the walls and floor, glowing faintly.

"What...?" Four asked, looking around.

"This is a magic-proof room..." Legend explained, messing with his bracelet. "The sigils ensure that any magic stays within these walls, so it can't affect anyone else. It's very reliable—the mages use it when creating new spells. There's a button over there that locks the door, so you don't have to worry about anyone walking in on you." 

Four blinked and looked as gestured, confused. "Okay...? Why did you bring me here?"

Legend looked at him, also confused. "Your magic. Your sword. It's been... going haywire, hasn't it? The energy's built up for too long. You can use this place and release it. Whatever it is."

Four's eyes immediately went wide. "Wait, you— how can you tell?"

"I'm used to magic items... I can feel it," Legend replied, looking off to the side. "And it's obviously affecting you. You keep spacing out."

_We were that noticeable?_ Green wondered, and Four clamped down again.

"But that's— the rest of us use items too. And no one else seemed to be able to tell! Right?" Four asked.

"I don't think so...?" Legend replied. "I... I know how it feels. What to look for when an item starts being problematic. I mean, mine have had issues before, so I had to learn— uh."

"Issues? And you figured out how to fix them?" Four repeated, amazed. "That's— that's incredible!"

Legend's face was uneasy and full of regret. Clearly he hadn't intended to say that. 

"Seriously, that's— clearly you have a way with magic, because I couldn't imagine any of _us_ doing that," Four continued. "I've looked into making magic items before, and it's really complicated—"

_Hold on, did he make his items?_ Vio wondered, astonished. 

"Did you _make_ your own??" Four repeated. 

"Uh... not—" Legend looked severely uncomfortable and started scooting back towards the door.

" _Amazing_ ," Four said.

"I'm— I'm gonna go, I've got to make sure— bye," Legend stammered, turning and running out of the room and back down the hall.

_An actual item smith!!_ Red exclaimed.

_He didn't confirm it, necessarily,_ Green pointed out. _Just got really uncomfortable._

_All evidence does point towards that, though,_ Vio replied.

_Or maybe someone should just know how to take care of their equipment,_ Blue snarked. _Seems reasonable to me._

Four chuckled and shook his head, stepping over to press the locking button. The door slid closed and glowed with blue runes along it.

They reached back with a smile and unsheathed their sword in a flash of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I know that every single one of my notes has been "oh I love [character]" but they're all great!! But Four is my favorite, hands-down. I tried to incorporate my feeling for how the system of Four works... but translating feelings to words is hard, so hopefully this made sense. They're individual while also together? It's a flux.
> 
> Also, Legend & Fable being siblings.... good.


	7. Wind

Wind grinned, leaning into the prow of his ship and letting the soft sea spray mix with the warmth of the sun. The others' Hyrules may be vast and full and brimming with a stability that the ever-tossing waves lacked, but for this sailor there was truly nowhere that meant home more than the ever-rocking boat.

He glanced over at the feeling of another nearby, and was glad to see Legend had joined him at the front of the boat. The other was looking down into the crystal-blue waves with wondering eyes. Wind laughed as he slipped off the railing and elbowed the other cheerfully. "What's wrong, ain'tcha been on a boat before? I know the ocean's amazing and all, but you'd think you've seen a swordfish, the way you're looking."

Legend shook his head. "That's— the water's so clear here. It's amazing." He leaned over the railing a little more and reached down toward the waves, laughing shortly in surprise when a bigger tide crashed into the boat, causing a slight rock and splashing at his outstretched arm. He pulled it back quickly and chuckled, shaking it off in a futile attempt to dry it. "Oops."

Wind crossed his arms triumphantly. "I mean, yeah! The Great Sea _is_ pretty amazing. But if you think this is clear—just let me tell _you_ , landlubber, you ain't seen nothing!" He looked at Legend, considering and rubbing his chin. "Tell you what. After we make this pit stop at Shark Island and deal with these monsters we've heard so much about, we'll take a quick little detour over to my _private_ island and relax for a bit. Clearest water there is—and no one to worry about bothering us!"

Legend looked over, clearly interested, but his expression soon shifted to one more of concern. "Do we really have time to be spending just… doing nothing?"

"Why not?" Wind replied, giving a big, exaggerated shrug. "If we deal with these monsters or whatever, there shouldn't be anything else too important. If we're needed, one of those portals will open up. And besides, we're not gonna be doing nothing, we'll be _relaxing_."

Legend still had an uneasy look on his face as he rubbed his bracelet and thought, but eventually looked back at the endless waves. "I guess," he replied, and that was the end of that. 

That was one of the things he appreciated about the other, Wind mused as he skipped over and began jauntily ascending the ladder to the crow's nest. Very reasonable, always took his suggestions and told you just what he thought of them. Too many of the others treaded much lighter around Wind, stupid grown-ups with their stupid misconceptions, but Legend always talked to Wind just like he did any of the others.

* * *

> _Dark._
> 
> _Waves lapping._
> 
> _That warmth was back._
> 
> ~~_It never went away._~~
> 
> _"Leave me," he said._
> 
> _Tired and heavy and far too warm._
> 
> _He pushed away the light._
> 
> _Returned to fitful slumber._
> 
> _Faint seagulls' calls in song._

* * *

"It's always the FUCKING SAND!!" Wind yelled, diving to the side of the cavern. 

" _It's always the sand_ ," Sky repeated under his breath, backing away from the dark scorpion in the middle of the room while reaching into his bag. "Moldarach, the thousand-year arachnid! Anyone with wind items, we'll need those when it burrows! Watch out for its babies, they'll be everywhere! Careful not to be grabbed by its claws!"

"Twi, Legend, you're with me on crowd-control!" Warriors commanded, dashing to be in an open part of the room. The two nodded, also running into positions with the most coverage, Twilight readying his sword and Legend pulling out his hammer. 

"Be on guard—it might be infected!" Time warned as he approached the creature, who was beginning to scuttle toward the remaining group of heroes with terrifying speed.

Wind ran quickly over to be more to the creature's side, noting Legend to his back left and Hyrule dashing to take up place behind the creature. Sky remained at the front of the creature, taking the opportunity of Time's distraction to lunge in and take a few swipes at the weak points apparently on the claws. The Moldarach squealed and began tunnelling into the sand, leaving Wind to instinctively take a few steps back as he searched the ground for clues to where the monster was going to pop out of. 

"Stupid _fucking_ sand monsters, always tunneling, this is _just_ like the goddessdamned Isle of Gust, fuck this— AH!!" He yelled as he felt a weight attach itself to his arm and quickly flung the Arachna away. 

Legend glanced over at the sound and narrowed his eyes at the notable lack of big monster. "Here—Wind, switch for a sec!" 

Wind made a face but did as told and swapped positions with the other, lashing into the smaller creatures with a vengeance. Not two seconds later he felt the familiar whipping of wind at his back and looked over his shoulder to see Legend risen into the air, tornado rod in hand and sand throughout the relatively small cavern being thrown every which way.

* * *

> _The light was back._
> 
> _Warmer than ever._
> 
> _He'd served his time, hadn't he?_
> 
> ~~_He couldn't remember._~~
> 
> _Everything was fuzzy._
> 
> _Except that nagging warmth._
> 
> _"Let me stay," he said to the light._
> 
> _"In the dark, in rest, where I am."_
> 
> _The light nudged persistently._

* * *

"Oh," Wind muttered to himself, "I'm a _dumbass_. Wind is literally my _thing_ and I—" he broke off into a groan and slashed through a few more Arachnae.

Legend drifted back to the ground and backed away from the Moldarach, which was eyeing him but ultimately got its attention taken back by the others. With that he returned to his place to fend off the smaller monsters, switching rod for bow.

Wind grinned and gave a thumbs up as he stepped back toward the main battle. "Nice job!"

Legend chuckled and threw a grin back. "Thanks, buddy!" He turned and fired a wave of arrows into the creatures trying to mob him.

Wind turned back to the Moldarach, determined, but felt a strange coldness wash over him from inside. The feeling of something being _wrong_.

He looked around the room quickly, trying to find the source of the feeling, and turned back toward Legend just in time to see a strange flash of energy behind the other, a figure appearing.

Wind barely had even registered the strange presence actually being there before his sword was already out of his hands, flying over top of Legend's head. 

The figure, which Wind was realizing right about now looked an _awful lot like Legend, what the hell_ , jerked backward with a "Shit!", trying to evade the sword flying at his face. He wasn't quite fast enough.

There was a clatter as the blade passed _through_ the figure and hit the stone wall behind him. Wind and the person met wide eyes, a silent question in the air.

Legend himself had ducked, seeing the metal coming out of the corner of his eyes, and was looking at Wind alarmed. "What was that for?!" He demanded.

"Sorry, I—I thought I saw something behind you," Wind replied, glancing between Legend and his incorporeal look-alike. He ran over and retrieved his weapon, taking a second to look the strange figure up and down.

He really did look just like Legend, the face was the same, the blond hair with a touch of pink was the same, the hat was the same. The only difference was that this person had a blue tunic, and was missing some of Legend's accessories. Oh, and of course, he was incorporeal. Apparently.

Legend looked behind him, but apparently didn't see anything, turning back to the Arachnae.

Wind stood and turned to go continue the battle, frowning and making eye contact with the not-Legend. _We'll talk later,_ he mouthed, rushing off.

The figure was left watching the battle with a look of intense confusion.

* * *

Later that night, the group had set up camp and dinner had been served. Everyone was taking their own time to themselves, some getting extra sleep, some using the chance to work on their hobbies. Wind stood from the campfire and cracked his neck. "I'm going for a walk," he declared, striding toward the entrance of the cavern. "And no, I don't want company. I need a bit of solitude or something." He caught the pseudo-Legend's eye and discreetly jerked his head toward the outside. 

"Be careful, have fun," Time replied, glancing up from where he was cleaning his sword. The mystery strode right between the two of them, and Time didn't so much as blink. None of the others had seemed to notice this person at all.

Wind left the cavern and walked for a little while, checking behind him periodically to make sure the other was following. He didn't make any sound as he walked, so it was hard to tell. 

Once they got to what Wind deemed an appropriately secluded spot, he turned on his heel and pointed straight in the not-Legend's face. "Alright mister, what the _fuck_ is your deal? Where did you appear from? _Why do you look like Legend?_ "

The person scowled, leaning away from Wind in response to the finger in his face. "Fuck if I know!" He responded, harshly. "Why would I want to be intangible? On another quest? Probably, the Goddesses can't be bothered to just let me _not hero, apparently!_ " He directed the last part to the sky, as though he were addressing the goddesses themselves.

"Wh—hold on, you're a _hero?_ " Wind replied, doubtfully. 

The person huffed. "I would fucking hope so, after four whole adventures. Yeah. I'm the _Hero of Legend_."

Wind laughed, crossing his arms and stepping back. "Uh, yeah right dumbass. We already have the Hero of Legend, you saw him earlier!"

Not-Legend frowned. "That imposter? You're kidding—he's nothing like me."

"Uh, yeah, obviously," Wind replied, gesturing into the air. "He actually _acts_ like a hero, unlike anything I've seen from _someone_." The other growled, but Wind wasn't done. "Besides, those goddesses you just yelled at wouldn't let their chosen hero fall! And why would they bring you _back_ —what help is some asshole ghost going to be to us?"

" _Excuse_ me?" The spectre asked. "What are you even talking about? I'm not _dead_."

Wind deadpanned. "Look, I've got some experience with spirits, and—" he sighed. "You know what? Fine. What's the last thing you remember, then?"

He huffed and looked to the side, thinking. "I was just clearing Lorule's Turtle Rock. It was annoying, fucking lava all over the place, but not that bad. Hmm… I beat that dumbass turtle, Grinexx or some shit? Whatever, I beat him and started making my way home." He paused for a second, thinking. "I found a… a squishy, what's their name… Maiamai! I found one of those squeaky Maiamai on the way and—I kept walking back? Must've. I had to have gotten home. Goddesses, it's so _fuzzy_ , what—I someone was talking to me. Indoors? I think—I think so! But—! I don't, I don't know. It fades off, like there's some sort of _static_ or something—" he broke off, clearly racking his brain for more information.

"You can't remember?" Wind asked, relaxing a little. The other was clearly in distress, after all. "A memory sickness… It makes sense there might be something like that…"

Not-Legend broke in defensively. "It's not like a _dream_!" He snapped, decisive. "That's not—it's not faded like that, there's just—some _smoke_ or _haze_ or something that I don't—"

"Look, okay, I get it, don't work yourself up," Wind urged. "You don't seem _malevolent_ , so you can stay. I guess. But don't you dare hurt any of them—I have ways of dealing with spirits. Hey, maybe staying next to Legend will make your memory better, anyway! But, whatever. Just don't distract me."

"I didn't ask your fucking permission," the spirit, still tense, snapped.

"Hm, unfortunate," Wind replied, stretching and walking back towards camp. The spectre didn't follow immediately, though he did show up at camp about ten minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Twilight

It was no secret that Twilight was protective. From the first moment that he laid eyes on the strangely cohesive group that entered Ordon and felt that strange sense of _belonging_ , it had been obvious that they were going to be a part of his Group.

It manifested in gentle hands after battle, in piggyback-rides after too long on the road. It was clear in every teasing word and every moment of sleep lost to being the others' late-night secret-keeper.

This protectiveness had seemed to flare recently, and it was clear why. Some vague feeling of something being _off_ had pervaded his every waking moment for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, there had been no way to get a good read on it, really, ghost of a feeling that it was. It didn't seem tied to any one of the group, growing and waning with little predictability.

It was worse in wolf form, frankly. The presence, as that's what it seemed to be, was clearer with his heightened senses. Which only made it more aggravating when he would _see_ something, a form, out of the corner of his eye, only to whip his attention towards it and find nothing in its place. Except that Ordon-be-damned feeling of unease, concentrated where there should've been a person.

_Ugh._

The first couple times, he had barked at it, unsure as to its nature but leaning towards foe. Wild and the others had responded, trying to figure out what his concern was. Yet, they had found the same result as him. Nothing. After a couple times of this Wild had warned him that they might stop taking his warnings so seriously if he continued. He whined, of course, and explained the situation to Wild later that night on watch, but agreed. 

So now he was stuck with his current situation. Nights spent on watch, keeping an eye on the moving form of _wrongness_ , catching glimpses that he tried not to look after to get more information.

He kept his head on his paws, tail thumping softly on the ground as he stared into the treeline on the distance. The Thing was walking around camp, it seemed, wandering from person to person. Did it have a goal? Was it looking for something? Was it malevolent or benign? He couldn't tell. But at least it hadn't done anything yet.

He let out a low whine due to the awful uncertainty of it all. The Thing stopped, for a second, then began to move towards him. Was it useful to know that the Thing reacted to actions like that? Yes. Was it immensely worrying to have some unknown entity moving towards him? _Also_ yes.

Twilight folded his ears down to his head and let out a low growl as the Thing approached, keeping it quiet so as to not wake the rest of the party but trying to clearly communicate his discomfort to the creature. It didn't seem to dissuade it at all, as it only moved closer and seemed to hover beside him. Or something, it had gotten blurry again as he focused on it. 

After a few minutes of this seeming standoff, there was a rustle from the edge of camp. Twilight looked over to meet Wind's bleary gaze reflecting the dim firelight, glaring at a point just above Twilight. 

"Oi, shut it y' fuckin' bastard, no one c'n hear y' anyw'y," he whispered vehnemently, turning over with a huff and throwing his blanket over his head. There was a moment of silence before he stuck a hand out from his bedroll and threw a bird in Twilight's general direction, then pulled it back in and stilled. From the sound of his breathing, he rather quickly returned to sleep. 

So Wind knew something about the Thing? Could hear it, too, and it seemed capable of replying. 

He'd have to keep an eye on the little sailor, he supposed, standing and turning in a circle to lay down again.

* * *

They were soon transferred between Hyrules, then once again before Twilight had a chance to speak with Wind. In their travels, with the knowledge of what to look for, he did notice how sometimes the younger would shoot glares toward midair or mutter under his breath. 

Luckily their most recent switch had landed them right beside Lon Lon Ranch, which they all quickly agreed to stay at and take a bit of a break. It gave plenty of low-stress time for Twilight to keep an eye on the Thing and on Wind.

Wind was currently in the stables, refilling the horses and cows' feed. Isolated, casual. Perfect for a conversation.

The sailor already seemed to be in one, however. "Yeah, Coral is watching you. Don'cha know animals have sixth senses for things like you?" There was a beat of silence. "What do you want _me_ to do about it? It's like when Wolfie was barking at you. Go away if it bothers you that much, nothing's saying you have to hang around me!"

Twilight slipped in the door quietly, glancing around for anyone else (or the Thing). True to expectations, there was no one. 

"Hey, Wind," he greeted. The sailor glanced over with a slight jump of surprise. "Do you think we could talk for a second?"

"Sure!" Wind replied. He gestured to the sack of grains he was holding. "I'll finish up while we talk, 'kay? Miss Malon wants these done by lunch."

"That's no problem," Twilight nodded, sitting on a nearby barrel. "Well... how do I start, really..."

"The beginning? I hear it's a very good place to start," Wind joked.

Twilight laughed. "Fair enough. Well, you see, it all started when three spirits descended from the heavens, gifting the world with their blessings. One was the color of lava, the blood of the world—"

"Oi, not that far back!" Wind rebuked with a laugh, catching his joking tone and tossing a nearby apple at Twilight. "Just, out with it! There's no point dancing around stuff."

He caught the apple and bounced it back and forth between his hands with a chuckle. "Well... gosh, okay. I've... noticed, how recently, it seems like you're talking to air, almost?"

Wind stilled for a half second before continuing, clearly trying to act normal.

"You'll send looks at nothing, you'll mutter under your breath, and—well, I wouldn't have brought it up, but I've had a sense of unease lately. Like we're being watched, or followed, or something," he tried to explain without going into too much detail. "Something feels off, I was wondering if you knew more."

Wind frowned, silence filling the barn. A minute passed, then two, and just as Twilight was about to add on—

"No, you know what? Fuck you, L, I don't have to listen to you!" He stuck out his tongue to his left and turned to Twilight. "Yeah, there is something. We have a ghost."

Twilight blinked. "What?"

"A ghost," Wind repeated before turning back to where he'd gestured before. "Yeah, you are a ghost, shut up. Do you have an actual answer besides that? Which one of us has experience? That's what I thought, bastard." He huffed and turned back to Twilight. "He still doesn't quite believe he's dead, but. Y'know."

"...okay, that wasn't quite the answer I was expecting, I'll admit," Twilight replied, scratching his head. "Maybe I should've. Um. _Why?_ "

Wind sighed. "He _claims_ to be the Hero of Legend. Which is obviously bullshit. But yeah. Looks a lot like Legend, definitely dead _or at least spiritual in nature would you shut up_ , and I'm the only one who can see him so he distracts me _all_ the fucking time."

"I see," Twilight said. "Why... didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well, what point is there?" Wind shrugged. "He can't affect anything, and none of you guys can exactly do anything to him either. Can't even see him, so. Y'know." 

"A ghost who claims to be a hero... it certainly is an interesting situation," Twilight conceded.

* * *

And so one mystery was solved, in exchange for a clearer one in its place. 

Wind took to hanging around Twilight more after that, complaining about "L", as he had apparently been dubbed, and occasionally even talking through the problem. 

L had amnesia (Twilight winced at that) of his most recent events before waking up like this. He claimed to have been on "about" four quests. He didn't know who their Legend could be, but insisted on calling him an imposter. And he had a few key outfit differences from their Legend.

He also apparently had a quite abrasive attitude. All-in-all, Twilight was glad he wasn't the one who could see and hear the spectre.

The now-familiar feeling of stepping through one of the dark portals swept through Twilight before depositing him onto solid ground once more. He quickly looked around, relaxing at the lack of apparent enemies. They seemed to have been deposited on a main road. There was a house atop a hill not far away, and a river beside them. 

He looked to the portal and saw all the rest of the group following quickly, looking around as he had. 

Legend was one of the last, stepping out and blinking. He looked up at the house. "Oh. That's... uh, my house."

"You have a house?" Warriors repeated. " _Why?_ Shouldn't you just live at the castle?"

Legend frowned at him and pointedly turned away. "Kakariko's not far down this road... you guys should probably go and stock up and whatever. I'll get the house ready, so we can, uh. Rest there tonight before moving on tomorrow. You'll probably hear something in town about where we should go."

"Are you sure you want to be by yourself?" Time questioned. "Wild could stay with you and help—"

"No, Wild needs to come with us to pay for everything," Four broke in, linking an arm with Wild.

"Someone else then. Surely it'll be easier with another?" 

Legend shook his head and rubbed his bracelet. "It's—I'll be fine. You guys head to town." He started heading down the path, turning to go up the hill.

Time shrugged and motioned for the rest to follow him, leading the way they'd been motioned.

As Twilight moved to follow, Wind caught his arm and pulled him off to the side. 

At Time's questioning look Twilight waved him off. "We'll catch up later," he said, and Time nodded. "What?" He asked Wind.

"L wants to check out the house. Follow Legend," he explained. "We should go too. I wanna get this mystery wrapped up, and we deserve to know things!"

"It's his house, Wind. We shouldn't eavesdrop..." Twilight sighed. "But I do want to know more." He looked up the path to make sure Legend had gone inside, and gathered his resolve. "Fine. Come on." 

They stealthily made their way up the hill, sneaking until they were up against the wall and next to the windows.

They crouched beneath the windows, listening. Legend's voice rang from inside, laughing, joined by what sounded like... bird chirping?

"Geez, geez, okay Sheerow, I _get_ it! Don't leave for so long! You can stop pecking me now," he chuckled, footsteps walking away from the door.

Twilight peeked his head above the window frame, peering into the abode. It seemed to be a simple, one room area—tables here and there, a fireplace in the back with a few pots and pans beside it, a bed in one corner, a couple unassuming cabinets. There was a door near the back that he couldn't tell whether it led to simply a closet or something more.

Legend himself was shaking his head and walking into the room, grabbing a few tables and pushing them off to the side. A little white bird with blue wings flew circles around his head, chirping noisily before settling onto his head. Presumably the "Sheerow" he'd mentioned.

"L says it's pretty much the same as last time he was here," Wind whispered, eyes on a point to his left. "There's a couple things, like, apparently an apple tree out back? And he's mumbling like "that damn bird" or something... what do you think?" 

Twilight shrugged as he ducked back beneath the window again. "It's been two seconds. Wait a bit."

Wind huffed and peeked into the house himself, glancing around with narrowed eyes before ducking quickly again, wide-eyed.

"Aren't you supposed to be a "master of stealth"?" Twilight teased, grinning. Wind stuck his tongue out at him, and he counted to ten under his breath before glancing in again. 

Legend had stopped his remodeling, and was looking at one of the wardrobes, emotion clouding his face. This wardrobe was a little more ornate, and had a seemingly simple yet sleek locking mechanism on the front. "I suppose... not gonna be... chance, is there?" He muttered to himself, voice getting muffled by the wood of the walls. Twilight reached up and gently pushed the window open a crack—luckily, it was unlocked.

"L, wait, get back here!" Wind hissed, glaring into the room where the ghost had presumably moved off to. Twilight glanced over and shushed the other. They were here for the spectre's benefit anyway, and he could gather more information than either of them.

Legend rubbed his neck and glanced toward the windows again, both eavesdroppers ducking quickly. He sighed and moved over, drawing the curtains before returning to his place by the wardrobe. 

Twilight counted mentally and looked in again, having to scoot slightly to be able to see through the crack in the curtain. Luckily, he was still able to see the other.

Legend sighed and waved his hand before the lock, a little purple wave of magic crackling against the spell that was apparently on the wardrobe, before he removed the lock. 

Twilight squinted, trying to see within the cabinet more clearly as Legend pulled out what appeared to be a thin stick. He set it up so it was standing upright then tapped it gently on top, a small light showing and a thin wisp of smoke trailing upwards toward the ceiling.

Legend moved back just enough for Twilight to be able to see a glint of metal—a sword?— within the cabinet, along with a small yet ornate green urn.

"...your sword? Sure, matey," Wind replied under his breath doubtfully, apparently replying to something L had said. Twilight sent a glance at him, but quickly turned back to the scene at hand.

Legend clasped his hands, taking a deep breath before bowing deeply to the wardrobe.

"...Mr. Hero," he started, and Twilight blinked in surprise. What? "It's been a little while, hasn't it? Hopefully you're not too miffed, buddy." He chuckled quietly, somberly, and stood back up. 

"I've been out—well, obviously—but I'm on a new... quest, I think? With other heroes like you. People with... with the "spirit of courage"," he explained, adjusting his scarf in what Twilight had learned to be a sheepish habit. "Or at least, that's what they call it. Makes sense, doesn't it? They—they needed a Hero of Legend, so... well, I'm doing my best, you know? Just like always."

"Ravio?" Wind repeated quietly, clearly confused. "What are you even talking about, L?"

"I just... I hope maybe you can be okay with how I'm carrying you on. I hope you'd approve. Ever since that day..." Legend's voice was getting choked now, thick with emotion and verging on tears. Twilight almost wanted to look away. "Ever since then, I've been doing what I can to live up to you. Ha ha, a coward like me, right? How can I even..." Legend broke off, beginning to shake. He takes a moment to take a deep breath, albeit shaky, and Twilight swore he saw the other's image seem to... flicker, almost. 

"But... well, anyway—" Legend seemed to regain his composure somewhat and stand a little straighter. "I think you'd like the others, Mr. Hero! They'll be around soon—although, I won't necessarily introduce you. Hopefully that's okay, buddy!" He chuckled to himself, wiping his eyes quickly.

Twilight turned away, looking to Wind who was looking into the room, confused and concerned. "L? L—! L!" He repeated, quietly, clearly trying to get the ghost's attention. 

"What's wrong?" Twilight questioned. "What's he doing?"

" _Nothing,_ " Wind explained, looking to Twilight with what he could now see plainly to be a concerned expression. "He—he just said that word. Ravio? And he said something like, "for all these years", or something? But he's just—he's just floating there now! Right in the middle of the room!"

"Hey," Twilight consoled, grabbing Wind's arm. "It's okay. He's just—clearly this means something to him. It—it clearly means _something_." He glanced toward the door with a frown. Something, indeed... 

"C'mon," he urged, pulling Wind to his feet and away from the house. "Give him time to process. He can always find us."

Wind nodded and let himself be pulled along, Twilight's gentle hand guiding the way. He sent a glance back to the house. "I... I hope they're gonna be okay..." he whispered, leaning into Twilight's touch slightly. 

Twilight nodded, squeezing him reassuringly. "I'm sure they will."

* * *

Later that day the full complement of Links returned to the house. The furniture was moved to the sides to provide as much room as possible, and Legend greeted them with a grin. 

There was nothing that would give away what the two had witnessed earlier. Not that Twilight was expecting it, exactly. He glanced at Wind who still had a worried look on his face. 

Wind pointed out the side window, to an apple tree. "He's out there... still just... floating," he whispered. Twilight gave a reassuring smile and pulled him into a quick hug. 

A mystery, only deepening with every answer. But it was clear—something was up with their Legend and this ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I just want to say a huge thank you for all of the comments and kudos!! Half of the fun with this story is watching people's reactions, so tysm!
> 
> If there's one thing I learned while writing this it's that Wind is absolutely the most fun to write. He's a lot more open that most of the Links and, well, I dunno. His scenes just always same so naturally. Even if he does have a bit of a potty mouth. Twililght on the other hand? I use him as a side character all the time but he was super hard to do the POV of for some reason!!
> 
> The choice to have this Very Important Chapter be from the perspective of someone who couldn't hear L... especially when the initial outline had it From His Perspective... I realized just a bit too late that maybe didn't make sense. I think Wind's narration came out alright though!
> 
> And now, may I go ahead and present L's design [here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-ar8a6JXud/?igshid=a82nq5kl1909)


	9. Legend

Link had been a person of action since his youth—since that night with the bullet-like raindrops hitting the windows and his Uncle urging him back to bed as the man stepped outside.

He was a fighter, a confronter. This whole "incorporeal" situation? He couldn't stand it.

A snarky-ass kid, a hero-turned-wolf, and his own thoughts were his only company—and oh, how he hated it. 

Between memories of his adventures (he couldn't lie, one in particular), trying to pierce the static surrounding his most recent experience, and trying to find a solution to this whole "spirit" business... frankly, he hated it. The forced introspection, the days of solitude. They took their toll.

("Fuck this shit," he muttered to himself some nights, sneaking ~~unnecessarily~~ away from the camp to punch a tree, then curled into himself when his hand inevitably passed through. "Fuck Hylia, fuck the goddesses, _fuck this._ ")

And so, in an attempt to push himself out of his own mind, he turned attention to his... other self. His doppelgänger. His imposter. 

The merchant named Ravio, as he'd discovered; who had somehow taken his image, taken his sword, taken his name. 

The faceless bunny man, who laughed just a little too much and plopped himself in Link's house and called him "Mr. Hero"—who now answered to "Legend" and joked with the other goddess-picked heroes and swept Link's own gold and pink hair out of his face after a long trek.

And certainly, anger was Link's first reaction. A thief, a damned _thief_ , taking _his_ name and _his_ reputation and all the things _he'd_ bled and cried for.

But then there were the moments where Ravio's mockery of his own abrasiveness and scorn fell apart and he curled in and rubbed his bracelet and distanced himself from the heroes, and Link couldn't forget the image of that same person bowing before a cabinet filled with an urn and his own old sword, addressing a person he didn't know was actually listening. Explaining and chuckling and almost crying.

And he thought about how the sunlight fell through the boughs of the new apple tree behind his Uncle's house, and how Hyrule was beautiful even after everything Link had gone through, and he couldn't hold onto the anger at the merchant who had taken his name.

* * *

"So, okay, clearly you know Legend," the kid—Wind addressed him one night about a month after the incident at Link's house as he's out collecting firewood. "And he knew you, assuming you're that guy he was talking about, so do you want me to, like... tell him you're here? 

Link didn't respond for a few seconds, continuing to scan the undergrowth for and decent logs because _goddesses_ , the sailor knew nothing about what he was looking for. Just as Wind sighed impatiently and turned to walk off back to camp, Link spoke up.

"What would be the point, really? Unless you have some way to make me tangible. As it is..." he sighed. "Hope's the worst thing to give a person."

Wind fixed him with a worried expression, he could tell without even looking, but Link walked off despite that. Passed through the bushes and trees without any disturbance or mark.

* * *

Legend came to appreciate the other Heroes of Courage. They each had their quirks, they each had their annoying moments, but they were people beyond any destiny. 

He appreciated Sky's patience, how he wouldn't pry but was always reliable. His sure-footed forms and controlled bladework were a beauty to watch, yet approachable enough in that to build Ravio's confidence with a sword in their bi-nightly spars.

He appreciated Four's clever takes on any situation, how the short hero seemed to always bring a new perspective. And even when he snuck away and Link followed, nosey as he always had been, and found that Four was in fact four, he only found greater respect for the younger.

He appreciated Time's firm hand on the others' schemes, the old man's age and experience keeping a spot of reason in the group. Not that the man was a stick in the mud by any means—he struck a balance Link knew was needed.

He appreciated Wind—argumentative, spunky, sea-hardened Wind—whose age was no barrier from skill and who took no bullshit for the sake of "social niceties". And, as much as he would argue with the kid, he still made time to interact with Link.

He appreciated Warriors and his unmatchable strength on the battlefield, and the bit of flair he brought to the group's conversations. Although it was probably for the best Link couldn't respond to him—they'd fight a lot, he would bet.

He appreciated Twilight's caring—if near-hovering—nature. His protectiveness and caution balanced with the general craziness that heroism seemed to bring, not to mention he was a damn good secret keeper.

He appreciated Wild and his nearly infinite item supply, but also how he weaseled his way into and out of danger each time. Few could survive a wolf's ire with such ease. And few had the courage to wear their weakness and failure so openly as the scars on Wild's body. But he did.

And he appreciated Hyrule, his resourcefulness and his instinct for the energy of the world and the way he understood danger but pushed forth anyways. And the way his—his _successor_ was faced with a world he'd ~~failed~~ left and singlehandedly was pulling it back to its feet.

He grew to know these heroes of courage, even if they didn't know him. He grew to care for them.

* * *

Knights brought nothing but pain and suffering, Link knew. Especially the corrupted Darknuts.

There were no surprises, no clever "gotcha"s. The report from Warriors' Zelda had been clear: a platoon of those awful soldiers, about five strong, marching from town to town and destroying infrastructure they moved. The heroes made a plan, traveled, and spotted the group in the middle of transit over a plain grass field.

They made a plan, a couple groups of heroes to attack from two flanks, and a few hanging back to provide cover fire as needed. It should have been difficult, but doable. It was a good plan—but no plan survives contact with the enemy.

The darknuts split apart as the heroes hit them, and one was easily a match for a pair of Links. The groups struggled to stay together at first, but were quickly forced apart. One darknut broke off from the rest and stormed the snipers—of which Ravio was one, and where Link had stayed. Seeing its charge, Wild ran forward to meet the knight closer to the others, and Ravio stepped forward too, pulling the Nice Ice Rod from the item pouch at his side. 

They fought, the clang of metal striking metal reverberating across the field.

Link remained a bit away, keeping a vantage point. If something happened, he could always alert Wind. 

Sky cried out from his right as the Master Sword was forced from his hand, flying through the air and clattering to the ground closer to Link. Sky was immediately set upon by the darknut he and Time were fighting, forced to hop out of the way and catch the knight's followup on his shield. Link winced, and looked away. He would be fine.

He looked over to see Ravio dart in to overload the darknut he was fighting with a tower of fire. And past the flames and ash, behind Ravio, unsuspecting Ravio, stood another darknut, sword raised, ready to strike.

Link was moving before he even fully processed what he'd seen. Before he has the chance to think.

_He's a hero, despite his attitude, despite his memories._

Ravio had yet to notice a thing, recovering from the large blast of magic.

_No one can hurt those around him._

Link didn't notice, but the darkened outline of the Triforce on his left hand began to glow.

_He would put everything on the line, as many times as it took._

The Master Sword's blade began to _shine_ as his goddess-marked hand closed around the hilt.

_Because—_

Because he's Link, the Hero of Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha weren't expecting this POV!
> 
> I like the format of this chapter... the little pieces of growing introspection. 
> 
> Only a chapter left! (And an epilogue but shh)


End file.
